Peaches & Roses
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: A&A Erotica. Purely Erotica. No story. This Erotica is not for everyone. If you like my profile pic you may enjoy this. Pls review if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

** One of my reviews wanted more action from my story "Worth a Shot", so here it is... mindless fucking. **

** I know I should have had way more sex in "Worth a Shot" but that's just not what the story became. **

** Please review. I'm not really sure if people LIKE reading about sex.**

** The title of this piece comes from the same reviewer who said "It can't all be Peaches and Roses." This time, it can. **

** WARNING! This type of erotica is not for everyone. If you like my profile pic, you may enjoy this. No everyone is into it. But I am. I think it's a beautiful thing. Don't knock it till you tried it. (Sigh) had to do a LOT of research for this one. **

Peaches and Roses

Arthur was in heaven. This beautiful woman would finally be his. His conquest. Ariadne looked frightened standing before him. Her large brown eyes wanting to lock with his. He couldn't allow that. Couldn't take the risk of losing himself in her. She wasn't here for him to _make love to_.

"Let's see what we have to work with." He said. His voice hard. His gaze penetrating. She nodded slightly and almost resisted him as his skilled hands lifted her dress over her head. She wore no bra underneath the form fitting gown. It had been a beautiful dress, now laying crumpled on the floor.

She cast a quick look at her body. Her arms going to her exposed breasts. A feeble attempt to cover herself. Arthur would not permit it. His own hands, so much larger, covering her. Gently but forcefully, he pulled her arms down to her side. Making her chest stand out more. As if she were a solider at attention.

"Very good." He whispered firmly in her ear. His hot breath on her suddenly making her very weak. She tried to compose herself. She _wanted_ this. She wanted to explore this dangerous world with the Point Man.

She had discovered his "interests" by accident and found herself intrigued. Found herself excited. Arthur would have her no other way. She knew that and accepted it. Frighting though it may be.

Arthur was kissing her breasts. She felt her legs go weak under his contact. Felt intense moisture stirring between her legs. She was not allowed to react. She had to stand perfectly still as he sucked her nipples, teasing them. Gently biting. Pulling them till they stood out on end.

"Take you panties off." He ordered. She didn't move. She looked at him shocked. The Point Man was still fully dressed. Immaculate suit. Perfect in every detail. She was all but naked. It hardly seemed fair.

When she didn't comply, he looked up at her big brown eyes.

"Take... your panties... _off_." He ordered again. This time there was definite steel in his voice. She was shaking with a wonderful fear and excitement as her hands went to the lacy panties resting on her hips. She kept her gaze on him as she pushed them down. Embarrassed by how wet they had become. Arthur's hand dove between her legs then.

Ariadne gasped at the contact to her sensitive, hot places. She found herself jumping slightly and holding back a moan. She wasn't allowed that.

"Very nice." He admitted. "But I need my play things to be... neater." he said. He took her by the hand and lead her to the bathroom. With strong skillful hands, he lifted her small body up on the counter top and spread her legs. Ariadne found herself resisting slightly at Arthur's curious actions.

'What was he doing?' She thought.

The Point Man gave her a hard look then that made her stop her resistance and open her legs up according to his wishes. She swallowed hard as his hands roamed her sex. Smoothing down her hair there.

"I like my play things to be neat and clean." he informed her. "You will need to be shaved. Since your not used to this, I will have to do it for you. To make sure the job is done correctly."

She found herself breathing hard. He was going to shave her down there? She knew he was into more... _carnal _things sex wise, but she had not expected him to do this.

She watched in excited fascination as he prepared hot water and shaving cream. His touch was firm and knowledgeable as he prepared her for the shaving. He used his own special heated shaving cream on her. Applying it tenderly. It felt wonderful on her exposed self.

She kept trying to make him look at her. But his eyes averted hers as if he were afraid suddenly.

"Stop doing that." He ordered.

"What?" She asked. Her voice shaking. She felt so lost in lust already, he could have taken her right there in the bathroom.

"Stop trying to make me look at you." He said washing his hands free of the shaving lotion.

"I'm not-" She tried to explain before he cut her off.

"You know what your doing. If you don't stop, I'll have to _discipline_ you." He told her. His voice heavy with want.

Discipline. She had seen the pictures he had. Had found them. She had been horrified at first, but the feelings past quickly. She was breathing hard at the idea of Arthur... _disciplining_ her.

Arthur retrieved a series of shaving safety razors. Some normal sized, some very small. His hands went back between her spread legs.

"Lean back." He ordered. She complied with a simple.

"Okay." Arthur stopped.

"Now, what did I tell you?" his voice was harsh. Authoritative.

She paused. Her mind working backwards over the rules he had given her. He looked angry. She wanted to please him.

"Yes _Sir_." She managed to say softly.

"Are _looking_ to be disciplined?" He asked as he began to shave her tender exposed sex.

"No Sir." She said. Trying to control herself. His hands were on her. That hot shaving cream. It did nothing to help her compose herself.

She wanted him. Wanted him right there in that bathroom. Wanted him to just impale her savagely. Her sex was swollen and wanting. It was torture. Beautiful torture.

She found herself squirming under his attentions. He, giving her nothing. Her hips moving slightly as she could feel her sex becoming more excited. Embarrassingly wet. Her hand suddenly reached for him. Wanting to make contact with him. Her fingers touching the fabric of his shirt. The skin of his neck. His head looked up at her.

"Stop that." He snapped. His face hard. Angry at her for losing herself so easily. She was breathing hard and still looking at him with those large beautiful eyes of hers.

He wanted to look at her. Wanted to just take her back to bed and make love. But his need to do this was more powerful. How could he remain in control with her looking at him like that? How could he complete this with out kissing those lips? He sighed. There was only one thing for it.

"I can see where not going to behave as well as we promised." He said disapointed. Ariadne looked back at him worriedly. He was mad at her. She was not able to control her self like she told him she would. She was already too sexually charged.

"Arthur... please." She gasped out. Her breathing coming fast.

"You will limit your responses to 'Yes Sir' or 'No Sir', _or_ your safe word." He had finished shaving her and roughly flung the last razor in the sink. He met her eyes suddenly. His own gaze was stern.

"Now, do you want to use your safe word?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"No sir." She admitted.

"Very good. Now step down." He ordered taking her by the hand and leading her gently off the counter top. The cool air on her now denuded sex was shocking. She felt her free hand go to cover herself.

"What did I tell you about covering yourself?" He said harshly. She straitened her body back up. Her hand going back to her side. Her other hand, safely enclosed in his. He gave her an irritated look.

"We are going to need some discipline." He admitted sadly.

"Arthur- Sir, I'll be good. I promise." She tried to say. He shook his head. As he lead her back into the bedroom.

"Lay down on the bed. Face down. Hands at your side." He ordered, removing his jacket. Taking off his cuff links and rolling up his sleeves. She didn't move.

'What was he going to do?' She wondered. He turned to look at her when she was still standing.

"Now." He said curtly. She nodded and did as she was told. The king sized bed was large enough to swallow her up. Her freshly shaven desire rubbing against the coarse fabric of the bedding. Exciting it still further. It was almost enough for her to get off on. She thought wildly of how she should have shaved herself a long time ago.

"You need this." Arthur said. "I promise, once it's done... we can start on the more pleasurable aspects of our time together."

"Sir, what are you going to do?" She asked. Her voice frightened but willing. He sighed.

"I'm going to give you a spanking." He told her. She raised her head up suddenly. He shrugged. "You knew the rules and you disobeyed them. It's not you fault. You just need more discipline. This will help you." He told her gently. Kindly.

Her face betrayed her. A look of panic. He saw it. Respected it.

"Ariadne, do you want to use your safe word?" He asked. His voice returning to normal. Full of his gentle compassion.

His hand was running over her bare bottom.

She found herself loving the contact of his hand there. His skin on hers. She wiggled her bottom upward. Wanting to meet it.

"No sir." She said bravely. He nodded.

"Very good." he said calmly. "Now lets begin."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Ariadne took a deep breath. To prepare herself. She could not believe she had found herself in such a predicament. How strange it was that she was loving this? How very odd that a young woman, modern, intelligent, educated and independent would _want_ this?

How strange also that it would be Arthur who was capable of giving it to her. Arthur, so careful with his manners regarding women. Her especially. He never treated her badly. Never spoke harshly to her. Never was angry at her. He always treated her like a lady. Was always respectful

Still there was something beneath his well tailored surface. Something that spoke of a man more primal. More... forceful. She had seen it on the mission with the other Team members. Then again in the hotel when he tricked her out of kiss. A bold thing to do. It had intrigued her.

She she learned about his secret life, by accident, she could not get it out of her mind. The idea of him doing this. It made constant blushes come to her cheeks.

When she told him she wanted him to do this, he had refused her. Like she had been a child and he was denying her a present he was perfectly capable of giving her. Like a child, she had pouted and sulked. He had explained that this was not to merely sex. It required... so much more.

In the end, she had gotten her way. She had persisted. He could never refuse her. He was weak to her. She may be the one getting the spanking now, but Ariadne knew she held all the power in their relationship.

~ Arthur smiled down at her. His face kind for a moment.

"Put you arms to your side." He said rubbing his hand lightly over her bottom.

"Your not going to tie me up?" She asked. Trying to sound scared. Trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Not yet." He said. "This is about discipline. You need to keep you arms to your side and not resist." He told her sternly. "Restraints you up will come later. When you can't control yourself."

She was breathing hard at the idea of not being able to control herself. Of needing to be restrained. It was the scary part of their journey together, yet the part she was looking forward to the most.

"Are you ready?" He whispered. She nodded.

"I think 20 swats should do it." He told her casually. "Normally, I would have you count them with a 'Sir' at the end of each one. But I'm anxious to get started. So lets forgo that." She nodded.

"Thank you, Sir." She said. That surprised her. It had suddenly seemed like the right thing to say.

Arthur paused. His erection was already painfully contained in his pants and her words of thanks had made it jump. It had been the right thing to say. Her saying it to him made him catch his breath. His heart beat faster. He would _never_ survive this. She was too beautiful, too perfect.

He had been attracted to her immediately and when she expressed a desire for this. This life he... _needed_. He had didn't want to bring her into it. But she had been so demanding. He relented. He could never fight her. His mind raced over thoughts of her. She was amazing. So smart and willful. So lovely. Those big eyes of hers always wanting to meet his own. She would destroy him.

She could feel a firm hand running over her skin. Preparing it. The cool air exciting her. Her already sensitive swollen sex almost aching. Demanding. Then it happened. A sharp slap on one cheek. Ariadne jumped. Her first instincts were to be angry at him. Her breathing very fast and her heart ready to jump out of her chest.

"Lay back down." he growled. His voice returning to that coldness. That... brute. She had not realized she had snapped her body up with her first spanking. She quickly laid back down again. Reminding herself to keep calm. Still 19 more to go.

Another slap, on her other cheek. Followed quickly by his hand rubbing the redden flesh. Not wanting to hurt her. Wanting to sooth the place he had to hurt. The excitement his actions caused her to feel. The air on her, his hands on her. Cruel and kind all at once. Another slap, then another. Faster and faster. She found her body moving in the rhythm of each one. Loving the noise it made. Loving each sting. She was grinding her body in time with his assault. Wanting more satisfaction. Wanting... anything. Before she even realized it, he was done.

"Very good." he had told her. He rolled her over on her back. She found herself dizzy with the excitement of it. Her breathing difficult.

"Hey... Hey!" he was saying as her vision became blurry. She had to stop and refocus her attentions.

"Look at me." He ordered. She did as he said. He smiled as she returned to him.

"Just stay with me, alright?" he said gently. She nodded. Her eyes suddenly caught something on the bed. A wet mark. From her. The excitement he had stirred in her sex had not been content to remain discreet. The wetness between her legs growing at each passing second. She flushed red with embarrassment. He was chuckling.

"It's alright." He told her. His eyes alight with a certain evil mischief.

He was removing his clothes. She was forced to lay back and watch him. Not allowed to help him shed his clothes off the way he had stripped her. It was a delicious agony to watch him. His body being exposed. Long and lean frame. She was breathing hard as she lay helpless in the bed.

She wanted to rub her own hand onto her neglected wetness. Wanted to prepare herself for what she knew was eminent, but she had to remember the rules. Her back side was still red raw from her rule braking.

Arthur was naked before her now. His pleasing erection hard and proud before her. He ignored it however and held his gaze not on her exactly, but between her legs. A place he wanted very much. He gave his shaft a few violent pumps with his hand to keep it satisfied before spreading her legs before him. She tried to resist. A natural instinct. A quick angry look from him made her stop. Made her fall back into the role she had agreed to play.

He was forced to look at her. That lovely body of hers. That face._ Damn! _That face, he had to do something. Her face, her eyes, were going to be to much for him. He would not be able to think of her as just a body. An object. He would want to love her. Kiss her. Do all the things he never did with a woman. He found himself becoming angry.

"Are you going to behave yourself?" He asked harshly. Out of breath.

"Yes Sir." She said in a small voice. Her eyes wide. _Damn it_. He was mad now. He grabbed for his neck tie. It was the only way.

"Hold still. I'm going to blindfold you." he said gruffly.

"Why?" She asked a look of shock written plainly on her face.

"You know why." He growled as he efficiently secured his neck tie over those dangerous eyes of hers.

Her world now blinded, she sensed Arthur moving away from her. Sensed his strong hands still on her. Suddenly, his hands were on her ankles. Pulling her up and to him. She gasped at the shock and surprise of it. Her total trust in him being tested as she could not see what he had planed for her.

She fully expected to feel him enter her. Her hot sex wanting him. Pulsing with need. She wanted him inside her. Ready for him. She was not expecting what he actually did.

She felt his warm breath on her exposed, naked desire. She knew her legs were moving to much as she felt him suddenly restrain them. Spreading them wide. She wanted to rip the stupid neck tie off her eyes and see him. See him go down on her. Help him. She wanted to use her hands on herself. Use her hands to guide him to what she wanted. But she couldn't. She wouldn't break the rules.

"Arthur." She managed to gasp out at feeling his lips kiss her wet tenderness.

"Now, that's not your safe word." He said harshly. "I don't' want to hear another word from you unless it's your safe word. Don't make me repeat myself. You've allowed yourself to get too wet and I have to take of this before I can properly attend to you."

Her mind raced.

'Take care of this?' She thought wildly. But then she thought of nothing at all as she felt his breath and his mouth on her. Her sex so swollen and aching she almost climaxed on him with the contact. He was licking her. Removing the wetness at the same time causing more. He was abusing her clitoris and gently fingering her. She tried to keep her legs spread. Tried to be good for him. But it was to much to endure. He knew what he was doing. He was sadistic in his abuse.

She was thrusting her hips upward to meet him as his mouth would take a brake form it's work and he would rub and slapped her aching wetness with his hand. The sound of wet skin being slapped had a devilish distinctiveness.

Arthur seemed to sense it to because he smiled. Her need was electric now. She knew she had climaxed under his attentions. She had been so close already, she couldn't help it. She hands were shaking as she tried to keep them at her side. Tried _not_ to touch herself.

She realized she was doing more then just moaning. She was gasping and squealing her his attentions. Her body crazed because of him.

She was too sensitive now. She was slowly realizing that if he chose to penetrate her, to fuck her, she wouldn't be able to take it. She was afraid now. Truly afraid. She wanted to use her safe word as she felt him lean over her. Felt his erection closing in between her spread legs.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"Arthur!" she cried out. Her hand going between her legs. Protecting herself. "I... I cant." She breathed. "I cant take it. _Please_."

Her breathing was ragged. Her hips rocking as if her mind no longer controlled them. His hands on her legs. Widening them.

"No! Arthur, Please." She begged as she could feel his body close in over hers. Suddenly she was on her feet. Her world more alive then ever as her body was filled with unexplainable energy. Arthur had used his strong arms and body to pull her off the bed and to her feet. She sensed his body was close despite her blindfold. She felt his body heat next to her exposed skin.

"What did I tell you about the _rules_?" He growled. His voice betraying anger. She cowered away from him. Feeling his hot breath on her. "What did I say about the words you allowed to use?"

A swift painful swat to her bottom made her jump to her toes and cry out feebly. His hand returning between her legs, roughly manipulating her sex.

"Arthur, Please..." She gasped as his hands cause another spasm to rock her body. "It's to _sensitive_... I cant take it." She cried anyway.

She heard him sigh and have mercy on her. He ripped her blindfold off her face. Exposing her to the bright lights of the room. She blinked back as she felt him restrain her hands in front of her body.

"Yes, you can." He told her kindly. Gently.

"No... No Sir, I can't!" She breathed as she allowed him to securely bind her hands with the neck tie he had used as her blindfold. Rendering her powerless. Then, like a gentle lover, Arthur was kissing her. Light little kisses on her lips, cheeks and eyes. They were soft, sweet and reassuring.

"Just keep breathing." He said softly. "I won't be denied." He told her simply. "Just remember your safe word."

It was on the tip of her tongue to say it. Say her safe word and be released from this torture. She felt she could not endure what he had planned for her. Her sex had been over stimulated under his attentions and sometimes lack of them. If he had just fucked her in the bathroom like she first wanted...

Ariadne found herself meeting his kind yet stern face. She nodded. She wanted this. Wanted to make him happy. Wanted him to be a man with her in the most primal way. She couldn't deny him. She didn't want to.

"Good." He said as if reading her mind. He eased her back down to their bed. Fear griping her at seeing his swollen erection passing so near her shaved desire. So sensitive now she could feel the heat from his raging manhood. She kept her eyes locked on his. Wanting to feel a connection. Arthur pulled away from her then. Looked away.

"Arthur..." She said softly. Her voice brought him back to her. Her bound arms and hands covering her breasts. Her beautiful face looking back at him.

She looked so perfect. Just as he always imagined. Her soft pale skin, contrasting sharply with the harsh bindings. Her face, looking almost afraid. That face.

'Why did she have to be so beautiful?' He asked himself. 'Why couldn't she have been ugly? Or stupid? Someone he could never love but would understand his needs?

Ariadne understood them. She may be independent in the real world, but in his bed, she was born to be tied up and abused. He knew she loved it. All the proof he needed was the intense heat and wetness between her legs. A place he would claim all he wanted now. He would make her climax so hard she wouldn't be able to feel anything for a _very_ long time. He smiled at the evil thought.

"Close your eyes, Beautiful." He scolded her. Ready to begin.

She almost looked as if she wasn't going to comply. As if she was going to keep her eyes open. Looking at him. Staring into his own eyes. She was going to disobey him.

"Don't make me blindfold you again." He said. His voice hard. He watched as she looked worried. Her thin fingers touching his face despite her bindings. Her own caress, was dangerous. Almost enough to undo him right there. Her eyes stayed open.

"Ariadne..." He breathed. His voice like steel. She didn't wait for another reprimand. Her fine eyes vanished under her soft lids and lashes. He was freed from her spell. He would not waste any more time in claiming his prize.

When he entered her... he did not do so politely. Although she was wet and ready for him, the roughness with which he took her made her scream. Her head rocking back exposing her throat. Her already excited and exhausted sex jumped and spasmed at the contact. The intrusion. It wasn't just the penetration of him, but the feel of his body heat. The skin on skin contact of him on top of her.

It was fortunate he had thought enough in advance to tie her up, and to tie her up well. She tried to free her hands. Free them so she could claw at him with her nails. Hit him. Hurt him.

"Oh God!" She screamed as he drove himself into her again. His body never fully leaving her own. "Arthur no!" She screamed as she legs flailed helplessly. Her hips bucking. As if she were a wild horse he was trying to break.

"That's not your safe word!" He growled into her ear which only made her scream further. His hips grinding harder into her as punishment.

To protect himself from her primal defenses, her pulled her bound hands over his neck and let them rest there. Giving the appearance she wanted to hold him close to her. Now there was no barrier between the two lovers. He fucked her savagely. Her screams and moans of resistance, but no safe word. Soon enough she wasn't screaming at all.

~She was still awake. Her eyes closed as Arthur felt his climax come over him. He callously emptied his seed into her. Where it belonged. She gave a soft whimper and smile at this. He could tell she loved the feel of his hot ejaculate inside her.

"Ariadne?" He asked. A smile on his sweaty face. "You did it." His voice was pleased. She had made it through this journey with him. She didn't respond.

"Ariadne?" He asked again. His voice worried. He shook her gently. Trying to rouse her. "Ariadne!" He shouted. Her lovely eyes snapped open.  
>"Thank God." He whispered kissing her. "Are you alright?" He asked. Her face looked calm and peaceful. She smiled at him. Her lovely hands still bound around his neck.<p>

"Yes Sir." She said with a voice weak from screaming. "I'm... really _good_."

He kissed her on the lips for the first time. Breaking his own rules. As soon as he was well rested, he would break them all. He would make love to her.

"That's the zen place I told you about." He said in a reverent whisper. Knowing where she had escaped to. "The place where pleasure is so intense, it takes you... somewhere else." He smiled down at her. He lifted her bound hands off from around her neck and made to untie them.

"Arthur..." She said weakly. "Don't untie me. Please." He turned to look at her. Surprised. She met his gaze.

"Leave me tied up. Sir." She asked again. A smile spreading over her lovely face.

~End~

**I realize not everyone may find this kind of Erotica enjoyable, but I do. I can respect the fact that many woman feel it's demeaning to gain sexual satisfaction in restraining a woman. That only sick, sadistic people are into BDSM or D/s. Not true.**

** This is a game. Nothing more. I think as a modern society we have emasculated our men. Made them feel ashamed to be men and that has caused intimacy issues. **

** Sexually, a man should feel free to be the man and give the woman the feeling of safety and love only he can give her. **

** BDSM and D/s can help him feel like a strong and capable man and make a woman feel very loved and protected, if it's done right. **


End file.
